Azurine Epouse
Co-Owned With Riliane de Lucifen Azurine Anabeth Epouse, is the daughter of The Wife from Bluebeard. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel, she wants to learn something new, something exciting, and her discovery in Bluebeard is anything but. She rooms with Rosa Testa. Appearance Azurine has wavy brown hair, and and hazel, slightly almond shaped eyes. She usually has a key-shaped hairpin, pulling her hair off of her face and out of her eyes. She wears a knee length simple dress with a white bodice and blue skirt, and wears a bronze scarf with red dots and splashes that almost look like blood. (No worries, it isn't blood, or is it?). Personality Curious. That's the first word that comes to mind when you meet Azurine. Curious, even to the point where she can get obsessive over things she doesn't know, and wants to "uncover all the secrets that surround us!" Never without her camera and paper, she chases after the school's scoops and the students' "darkest secrets". Persuaded that everything has a hidden meaning, one could call Azurine a conspiracy theorist. You know those people who always tell you that the moon landing was faked? And make you feel stupid for believing that it wasn't? That's Azurine. She never believes in anything, without a truckload of evidence supporting it and even then she still has her doubts. Azurine seems on the hunt for secrets twenty-four seven, and she is, so watch what you say to her. She is always on the prowl, and even if you aren't really hiding something and just acting that way because you want to get away from her, she'll read that as something's up and won't leave you alone. She is a little bit...egotistical. She is so sure that she is the only one that can get you the news, and gets mad at you if you say you don't read her articles. If she finds even one person that doesn't read it, she stretches the truth of what happened in order to make the next issue more interesting. People have gotten extremely mad at her for exaggerating or omitting things in her articles, but her response always is "that's the price of a good news story." Abilities Entry: '''Much like Blondie, Azurine has the ability to enter any room, regardless of how many locks are on the door. Unlike Blondie, it's easy for anyone to tell that she has entered. She always leaves at least one red footprint, or one red hand print, regardless of whether or not she has spotless shoes and hands. Enemies '''Blondie Lockes They are both reporters and both will stop at nothing to get a good story, so they have a bit of a rivalry going on. Azurine would love for her articles and reports to be read/watched more often than Blondie's, but usually all she can manage is a tie, which makes her try even harder. Rosa Testa Okay, in all honesty, they are not enemies. It's just, Azurine thinks Rosa's hiding something, and therefore is investigating her. She doesn't trust her roommate, and more often than not, has rifled through her stuff in order to find something out. (Rosa usually doesn't react to that, only caring when Azurine left a big red hand print on her sketch book.) Friends TBA Interests '''News: '''Azurine is the head of the school's paper, and honestly, it's a little bit of a struggle for the other people on the paper as well. She searches through the news and if she personally doesn't agree with a story, regardless of how much evidence are for it, she throws it in the trash. Family Mother: Amalie Epouse Amalie is a fan of curiosity in general, glad her daughter is eager to learn more and find out things, thinking that trait is a good one to have. However, the one downside is her daughter has absolutely no respect for her parents' privacy and because of that, has found a few things out that Amalie wishes she didn't. Father: Gabriel Charming Gabriel, on the other hand, has absolutely zero tolerance for the nosiness of his daughter, and wishes she would stop. He thinks she only acts that way to get on his nerves. (While he isn't 100 percent correct, there might be some truth in that.) Half-Brother: Valentin Azul The "skeleton" from her mother's closet is Valentin, Azurine's older half brother. The story goes that Amalie had a romance with someone unthinkable, and had a child. She was scared of people finding out, and gave up baby Valentin for adoption. Azurine found where he was and discovered he's destined to be the next Bluebeard in her story, which makes their dynamic a little bit strange. But after the given inspection to make sure he wasn't hiding anything, they're pretty much a typical older brother little sister pair. Has also been called By her parents Beth, Zuri, and Azi, when they're feeling emotional and endearing. By others Intruder, Snoop, Az By her friends Az-Az, ZZ, Scoops Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Bluebeard